


Hound Of God

by TinyBallOfMess



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I don’t do sad, Inquisition, M/M, Romance, SO, church
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBallOfMess/pseuds/TinyBallOfMess
Summary: تفتیش عقاید قرن بیست و یک ، کیم جونگینی که به عنوان جوانترین فرد سازمان مقدس انتخاب میشه و اولین ماموریت بینالمللیش.سگ شکاری خدا، کسی که شغل خانوادگیش شکنجه و درد دارن به هر فرد گناهکاریه و قلبی که با هربار بیشتر میشکنه.ولی همه چی داشت خوب پیش میرفت، میتونست باعث افتخار پدرش بشهتا اینکه اونو دید.کسی که حتی موقع درد کشیدن هم لبخند میزد.و اینجا بود که از خودش پرسید:" من دارم چه غلطی میکنم"
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. 00: Welcome to the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> نمیدونم چرا کلا حرفم نمیاد

کلیسا بزرگترو ...زیباتر از تصوراتش بود.

مناره‌های عظیمی که اول از همه نگاهش رو به خودشون می‌کشیدن، فضایی شبیه زندان داشت. محاصره شده بین هجده مناره‌ی عظیم طلایی رنگ و ظریف.صحن اصلی بزرگ‌ترین مکان اونجا بود.

با ستون‌هایی که نزدیک به سقف چند شاخه شده و شکل درخت رو در ذهنش تداعی می‌کردن. پنجره‌هایی با نمای تکه‌تکه‌ از تصویر مریم مقدسو پسرش در تمام اتاق‌های کلیسا به چشم می‌خورد. 

نیمکت‌های مشکی و طلاکوب شده با فضای سفید اونجا همخونی نداشت. جمعیت موج می‌زد و همه و همه منتظر ورودش بودن. منتظر بودن تا اون هم مثل نیاکانش لقب سگ شکاری خداوند رو به دوش بکشه. در قل و زنجیر دین اسیر بشه و برای رستگاری پارس کنه.

رو به روی ورودی اصلی ایستاد. سر در شکوه و افتخار بهش دهن کجی می‌کرد. نشون می‌داد که اگر وارد بشه راه برگشتی نداره و تا آخر عمر باید روح و جسمش رو در اختیار کلیسا قرار بده و دیگه حتی مرگ و زندگیش هم دست خودش نیست.

نگاهی به ساعت مشکی رنگ روی مچش انداخت. داشت دیر می‌شد و می‌دوست اسقفی که قرار بود اون رو تقدس و مسئولیتش رو به تمام مردم اعلام کنه چندان صبور نیست.

اگر دیر می‌رسید جلوی همه توبیخش می‌کرد و حتی از گرفتن مقامش هم ابایی نداشت. به راحتی براش جایگزین پیدا می‌شد و خودش رو هم احتمالا زندانی می‌کردن.

به محض ورود به کلیسای ساگرادا فامیلیا، بدنش یخ بست.

: «به همۀ مسیحیان با ایمان، از زن و مرد، کشیش و راهب و پیش نماز، با هر موقعیت و رتبه و مقام، آگاه باشید که...(شمشیر باریک و جواهرنشان روی شانه‌ی راست و سپس چپش قرار گرفت.) به نام پدر، پسر و روح القدس، تو پسر مسیح را...به عنوان فردی از خدمتگذاران کلیسای ساگاردا فامیلیا و خانوادۀ کاتالان، مامور و مسئول ادارۀ مقدساتمی نامم.»

وبه سرعت شمشیر از روی شونش برداشته شد.

دست زدن پیای اطرافیان آزارش می‌داد. تمام افراد حاضر در کلیسا بخاطر اون، اون‌جا بودن. هیچکس نمی‌خواست مراسم نشانه‌گذاریش رو از دست بده. برای دیدن او همدیگه رو هل می دادن. گردن می‌کشیدن و سعی می‌کردن در نزدیک‌ترین موقعیت نسبت به اون قرار بگیرن.

جوان‌ترین مامور ادارۀ مقدس، جوان‌ترین مامور تفتیش عقاید. بیشتر شبیه توهین بود تا تعریف. حس عذاب از حضور در اونجا تمام وجودش رو می‌خورد، برای یک ثانیه‌ی دیگه نمی‌تونست بودن در اون کلیسایی که بیشتر ترسناک بود تا باشکوه رو تحمل کنه.

آروم بلند شد و بعد از سه بار تعظیم رو به اسقفی که بهش شمشیر زده بود و بعد ازسر تکون دادن برای مردم از صحن خارج شد.

به محض خروج از کلیسا چند بار عمیق و آروم بازدمش رو بیرون داد. هوای کلیسا براش مثل سم بود، حلق و ریه‌هاش رو می‌سوزوند و راه خودش رو به تک‌تک نقاط بدنش باز می‌کرد. اونجا ان‌قدر متعفن بود که هواش حتی گوشت تنش رو هم می‌خورد.

لبۀ جدول ایستاد. موتورش اون طرف خیابون پارک شده بود و اون حتی نمی‌تونست نزدیکش بشه. یه مامور حق روندن موتور و یا با وسیله‌ی نقلیه‌ی عمومی جایی رفتن رو نداشت. تنها ماشین‌های بزرگ ، دو در ، مشکی رنگ با شیشه‌های مات رفلکس آزاد بود.

و در همون لحظه یکی از همون ماشین‌ها جلوش توقف کرد. نگاهش رو به تایرهای ماشین انداخت. خط باریک طلایی رنگی که روی هر کدوم از تایرهاش کشیده شده بود فقط یه معنی داشت. اون ماشین متعلق به پسر اسقف کلیسا بود. پسری دو رگه، مثل خودش، که از ناکجا ظاهر شد.

در طرف صندلی شاگرد رو باز کرد و نشست. با تمام حرصی که داشت در رو کوبیدو فریاد پسر رو بلند کرد .بی توجه به عربده‌های پسر کنارش سرش رو به پشتی صندلی تکیه داده و لب زد: «خفه شو چن الان آخرین چیزی که می‌خوام بشنوم صدای تو و گروه کر کلیساست.»

چن اخم هاش رو درهم کشید. اولین باری نبود کهاین‌طور رفتار می‌کرد، ولی اون لحظه طوری عصبی بود که می‌توانست آدم هم بکشه. ترجیح داد بیشتر از این روی اعصابش راه نره. تنها کاری که کرد این بود که پاش رو تا جای ممکن روی گاز گذاشت.

بی هدف خاصی بین خیابان‌ها می‌روند. حال دوستشرو درک می‌کرد. به اندازه‌ی تمام عمرش با این حس زندگی کرده بود و می‌دونست برعکس اون توان مقابله با همچین چیزهایی رو نداره. بعد از مدتی بی وقته روندن، کنترل زبانش خیلی سخت شده بود. نفس عمیقی کشید و شروع کرد: «میدونی کای. اون‌قدر که فکر می‌کنی سخت نیست.»

کای چشماش رو باز کرد. بی حال به چن که سعی می‌کرد حالت صورتش رو شاد نگه داره خیره شد، زبونش رو روی لب‌های خیسش کشید و گفت: «دقیقا برعکسه. با هر بار اعلام مجازات یه نفر هزارسال پیر می‌شی. من پدرم رو دیدم. تازه اون از کارش راضی بود. دوست داشت شغلش رو.»

چن شونه‌هاش رو بالا انداخت: «حداقل توی محل کارت پشت سرت چرت و پرت نمی‌گن.»

لبش رو گزید، چیزی در جواب حرف چن نداشت. نامشخص بودن مادر اون پسر شایعه‌های زیادی رو در پی داشت و پدر چن حتی یکبار هم برای از بین بردن اون شایعه‌ها تلاش نکرد.

نگاهش رو از چن گرفته و به هیچ خیره شد. آروم و با صدایی گرفته گفت: « منو ببر خونه.»

چن سرش رو تکون داد و فرمون رو چرخوند. بهتر بود از قبل از اینکه ماموریت سنگینی به کای بخوره کمی استراحت می‌کرد. از اون روز دیگه زندگیش دست خودش نبود و باید آماده می‌شد تا هر غلطی رو به اسم کلیسا انجام بده.

نیم نگاهی به کای که چشماش رو بسته بود انداخت و آه کشید. شک داشت که زندگی از این به بعد روی خوشش رو به اون پسر نشون بده.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

کتش رو در اورده و روی صندلی پرت کرد. از عصبانیت یا گرمی هوا، به شدت عرق کرده بود. صورتش سرخ شده و بدنش تب داشت. پاهاش رو بی‌جون روی زمین می‌کشید. بدنش بی حال شده و درد می‌کرد .

خودش رو روی تخت انداخت و صورتش رو به بالش خنک زیر سرش فشرد.

فکر به فردا آزارش می‌داد. اولین ماموریت و تنها چیزی که می‌دونست این بود که باید از کشور خارج بشه. درگیر شدن با مامورهای خارجی رو دوست نداشت ولی از ماندن در اونجا بهتر بود. چن هم به عنوان مامورکنترل همراهش می‌رفت. همین موضوع کمی باعث آرامشش بود. ولی به اندازه‌ی کافی.

چشماش رو بست و سعی کرد بخوابه. خواب تنها راه برای وقت کشی بدون فکر کردن به اتفاقات بود. این‌طوری می‌دونست که حداقل برای چند ساعت ذهنش آزاده. اون چند روز درگیری ذهنیش بیش از حد شده بود و هیچ راهی برای خلاص شدن از اون همه افکار مالیخولیایی نداشت.

بعد از چند لحظه که چشماش گرم شد. صدای مادرش اون رو از جا پروند:« کای ... بیداری؟»

شوک زده سرش رو بلند کرد. به خود و شانس بدش لعنت فرستاده و از جا بلند شد. زمین و زمان دست در دست هم تمام سعی خودشون رو می‌کردن که اون یک خواب راحت نداشته باشه. بلند شد و از تخت پایین اومد. تی شرتش رو عوض کردو با چهره‌ای در هم از اتاقش خارج شد.

آشپزخونه دقیقا رو به روی اتاقش بود. چهره‌ی متفکر مادرش درحالی سعی می‌کرد دستور پخت غذایی رو به یاد بیاره براش جالب بود. می تونست ساعت‌ها نگاهش کنه.

با شنیدن صدای پای کای که روی زمین کشیده می‌شد قاشق رو کنار گذشته و چرخید. درحالی که پیشونزش وا ماساژ می‌داد پرسید: «بیا ببین چطور شده. فکر کنم باز خرابش کردم.»

بی هیچ حرفی وارد آشپزخونه شد. قاشق رو برداشت و بالای سر قابلمه ایستاد. با قاشق کمی از سوپ درحال جوش رو برداشته و مزه کرد. به محض قورت دادن سوپ نفسش گرفت. بیش از حد تند بود و نمی‌شد حتی بهش لب زد.

سرش رو چند بار به چپ و راست تکون داده و به طرف مادرش چرخید.با صدایی که سعی می‌کرد گرفتگیش رو نشان نده گفت: «فقط یکم تنده، یکم...می‌تونیم زنگ بزنیم غذا بیارن!»

لب های مادرش آویزون شد:« اصراف شد. پدرت خوشش نمیاد. یکم آب می‌ریزم روش درست می‌شه.»

پر حرص نفسش رو بیرون داد. پدری که یک هفته از روزه بودنش می‌گذشت ولی همچنان به غذایی که اون‌ها می‌خوردن گیر می داد و تک‌تک کارهاشون رو زیرنظر داشت. منتظر بود تا خطایی سر بزنه و تنبیه بشن.

به طرف مادرش رفت و آروم دستاش رو دور شونه‌هاش حلقه کرد. جثه‌ی ریز مادرش توی بغلش گم می‌شد. چونش رو روی سر مادرش گذاشت و آروم گفت: «نترس چیزی نمی‌شه!»

مادرش اون رو از خود جدا کرد و پرسید: «ولی...تنهایی مشکلی نداری؟»

منظور مادرش رو فهمید. می‌ترسید تنها پسرش توی یه کشور غریب به مشکل بخوره. بی‌مورد هم نگران نبود. اون ذاتا از غریبه‌ها می‌ترسید. از بودن در جامعه‌ای که هیچ شناختی از اون‌ها نداشت می‌ترسید. از کلیسا می‌ترسید.

سرش رو پایین انداخته و کمی بین خودش و مادرش فاصله انداخت. سعی کرد طوری رفتار کنه حداقل برای اون لحظه کمی از نگرانی مادرش کم بشه. لبخند کمرنگی زد و گفت:« چن باهام میاد. مشکلی نیست بیخودی نگرانی.»

مادرش اخم کرد. «اوه اون پسر... نمی‌دونم چرا هیچ چیزش شبیه خانوادش نیست.»

ناگهان چشم‌هاش گشاد شد و دست آزادش رو روی دهنش گذاشت. غیبت؟ حتی فکرش هم گناه بود! زیر لب چیزی رو زمزمه کرد و به طرف گاز چرخید.

آروم و سنگین پلک زد. تنها کسی بود که حالش از این شرایط بهم می‌خورد؟

تصمیم گرفت مادرش رو تنها بذاره تا به گناهش (!) فکر کنه و از خدا بخشش بخواد. احتمالا هم بعدش به همسرش اعتراف کنه و در ازای تنبیه سختی که کلیسا برای غیبت کردن در نظر گرفته بود بخشیده بشه.

وارد اتاقش شد و در رو نیمه باز ول کرد. لبه‌ی تختش نشست و به ساک نیمه جمع شدش که مطمئن بود کار مادرشه خیره شد. رفتن از اسپانیا، قلب و روح کاتولیک، هیجان انگیز به نظر می‌رسید.

با اینکه کلیسای اسپانیا توی کشورهایی که زیر دست خودش قرار داده بود سختگیری کمتری نشون می‌داد. ولی باز هم همون قوانین و مجازات‌ها با تبصره‌های بی‌استفاده.

به طرف کمد لبا‌س‌هاش رفت و سعی کرد چیزهایی که لازم داره رو برداره و توی چمدونش بچینه.

به محض باز کردن در کمد خشکش زد.

تمام لباس‌های رنگیش جمع شده و جاشون رو با بافت، کت و لبا‌س های رسمی‌ای که برای موقعیت‌های خاص بود عوضکرده بودن. و تمام اون‌ها چیزی به جز رنگ مشکی نداشتن.

یکی از قوانین کلیسا. مامورین حق پوشیدن رنگی به جز سیاه نداشتن. گناه بود و کسی که خطا کرده یک روز زندانی می‌شد. و زندان پشت کلیسا اصلا جای خوبی نبود. پس هیچکس برخلاف دستور عمل نمی‌کرد.

کلافه چندتا از لباس‌هایی رو که نمی‌تونست فرقشون رو تشخیص بده در اورد و روی چمدونش پرت کرد. می‌تونست از مادرش بخواد که کمکش کنه ولی کلیسا یاد داده بود که تا زمانی که می‌تونن کار خودشون رو انجام بدن نباید از کسی کمک بخوان. گناهه!

پس لبه‌ی تخت نشست و با اعصابی درهم چمدونش رو مرتب کرد.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

آخرین نگاهش رو به خونه‌ای قرار بود چندین ماه ازش دور بشه انداخت.

دور بودن از پدرش بهش آرامش می‌داد. دور بودن از هرکسی که به ساگرادا فامیلیا ربط داشت باعث آرامشش می‌شد ولی. نمی‌دونست که تنها گذاشتن مادرش با همچین آدمی کار درستیه یا نه.

نگاهش رو از خونه به مادرش تغییر داد و سعی کرد لبخند بزنه. «کارهای سخت رو تنهایی انجام نده. به خدمتکارها بگو.»

مادرش بی‌حواس سرش بالا و پایین کرد.

لبخند کمرنگی زد و آروم بغلش کرد. با حرکت دست مادرش پشت کمرش، گلوش سوخت و لب‌هاش رو روی هم فشرد.

بعد از چند لحظه. فاصله گرفت و نیم نگاهی به راننده‌ی کلیسا که داشت چمدونش رو توی صندوق عقب می‌ذاشت انداخت و گفت: «من برم...»

همین. تمام کنش و واکنش احساسی‌ای که با مادرش داشت همین بود. توی تمام مواقع و این موضوع اذیتش می‌کرد.

فشرده شدن تکه‌ای از دامن مادرش توسط دست‌های چروکش رو دید.«وقتی رسیدی بهم زنگ بزن.»

سرش رو به علامت تایید تکون داد و بعد از خداحافظی کوتاهی وارد ماشین شد. می‌دونست به محض اینکه به فرودگاه برسه، زندگیش از این رو به اون رو می‌شه.

و اون... واسش آماده بود!

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

\- باورت می‌شه داریم می‌ریم فرانسه؟

روزنامه‌ای که در حال خوندش بود رو ورق زد. این همه هیجان چن رو برای ماموریت رفتن درک نمی‌کرد. اولین اعزام چن نبود ولی این‌بار به شدت هیجان داشت و سعی می‌کرد با حرف زدن خودش رو تخلیه کنه. که ناموفق بود.

تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا جملات روزنامه رو بدون اینکه حواسش پرت وول خوردن‌های چن بشه بخونه، ولی نتونست و وقتی چند قطره آب روی روزنامه دید تصمیم گرفت بیخیال بشه. امیدوار بود اون پسر حین پرواز آروم بگیره.

با گذشتن مهماندار از کنارشون چن به سرعت ساکت شد. تنها چیزی که در اون لحظه بهش نیاز داشتن توجه خدمه‌ی پرواز بود.

نگاهی به چن که با اون لباس مشکی رنگ مخصوص مامورهای تفتیش مثل پدر‌های روحانی‌ای شده بود که به اعتراف‌های مردم گوش می‌کرد.

کمربند صندلی رو بست و از جیب شلوارش لیست خام کسایی که باید بازرسی می‌شدن رو بیرون کشید. همونطور که تای اون‌ها رو باز می‌کرد گفت: «بیا حداقل یه نگاه به اینا بنداز بتونی تلفظشون کنی.»

چن بیخیال برگه رواز دست کای کشیده و با اعتماد به نفس تمام بازش کرد: «کاری نداره که بابا چارتا اسمه....این چه اسماییه؟»

چشم غره‌ای به تلاش چن برای خوندن لیست رفت و حرفی نزد. بی‌قیدی ذاتی دوستش کار دستشون می‌داد. و امیدوار بود اگه قرار اتفاقی بیفته. زمانی باشه که اون دوتا به اندازه‌ی یه قاره با هم فاصله داشته باشن.

با صدای متعجب چن ابروهاش بالا پریدن. پر استفهام پرسید: «چی شد؟»

چن اسمی رو بهش نشون داد و گفت: «این خانواده مهاجرن! فرانسوی نیستن..قانون مهاجرها فرق میکنه درسته؟ نباید دست ما باشه باید خود کشور باهاشون برخورد کنه.»

لیست را از چن گرفته و نگاهش کرد. بین تمام اون اسم‌هافقط یک خانواده بود که فرانسوی اصل به حساب نمی‌اومد و مهاجر بود.قانون برای مهاجرها ساده تر بود و زیاد به اون‌ها، اگر هم کاری می‌کردن،سختگیری نمی‌شد. تهش دیپورت به کشور خودشون و بررسی رفتارشون توسط همون کشور بود. ولی این خانواده توی لیست اون‌ها چکار می‌کرد؟


	2. Start

-ورودتون به فرانسه و اینکه زنده موندید رو، تبریک می‌گم!

گیج و پر استفهام به دختر مقابلش که اون حرف ها رو با پر انرژی ترین حالت ممکن می‌زد خیره شده بود. همچین کسی رو فرستاده بودن تا اسکورتشون کنه؟ قدش تا کمر کای هم نمی‌رسید و شک داشت حتی بتونه یه سگ رو بزنه.

و به جز اون، کلیسا داشت ناپرهیزی می.کرد! معمولا یکی از افراد کارکشته و با سابقه، که عموما مردهایی خشن و ضد زن و ترسناک بودن، برای همراهی مامورهای بین المللی انتخاب میشدن. حتی اگه مامور زن بود هم تفاوتی نمی‌کرد. و حالا مثل اینکه برعکس شده. یا شاید فرانسه روش‌های خودش رو تغییر داده.

دختر انگار که تمام حرف های توی ذهنش رو از همون نگاه گیجش خونده باشه، دو قدم نزدیک شد. سرش رو بالا گرفت و چتری های سفید رنگش رو از روی پیشونیش کنار زد. یک تای ابروش رو بالا داد و گفت: «تا زمانی که اینجا هستید. فقط از من دستور می‌گیرید.»

و مشتش رو در شکم چن فرود آورد.

چشمای چن گرد و کمرش خم شد. اون شدت ضربه از دختری به اندازه ی اون بعید که هیچ. غیرممکن بود. حتی تصورش رو هم نمی‌کرد روزی یه دختر کتکش بزنه. معمولا فقط از پدرش کتک می‌خورد!

دختر چرخید. قبل از اینکه به طرف ماشینی که نزدیک باند فرودگاه پارک شده بود تا تمام جوانب امنیتی رو رعایت کرده باشن بره، دستش رو بالا برده و گفت: «کریستین سوان هستم. البته شما سوان صدام می‌کنید.»

و جلوتر از اون دوتا به طرف ماشین رفت.

به محض دور شدن چن سرش رو کج کرد و با صدای نازکی حرف های سوان رو تکرار کرد: «ولی شما سوان صدام می‌کنید.» سرش رو به طرف کای چرخوند و با بهت گفت: «این دختره خله!»

کای فقط شونه بالا انداخت. اگر جای دیگه و زمان دیگهی بود تا یک ماه تواناییش رو داشت که همون ضربه رو سوژه کنه. ولی در اون لحظه ترجیح میداد انرژیش رو برای سر و کله زدن با کاتارها صرف کند.

ماشین هم مثل تمام ماشین های خصوصی کشورش ضد گلوله با شیشه های رفلکس بود. چیزی غیر از این هم انتظار نمیرفت. امنیت مارمورها همیشه مهمترین اولویت کلیسا و سازمان بود.

گوشه گوشه ی شهر پایگاه های کوچیک امنیتی به چشم میخورد. اوضاع فرانسه از اونی که فکرش رو میکرد خرابتر بود و از همه بیشتر داشتن اختیار تام کلیسا برای برخورد با بدعتگذاران متعجبش میکرد. طبق قوانین هر کشور کلیسا تا محدوه ی خاصی میتوانست در امور کشور دخالت کنه. ولی مثل اینکه توی فرانسه پاش رو فراتر گذاشته و دولت رو کنار زده بود.

بعد از حدود یک ساعت رو به روی خونۀ ویلایی نه چندان توقف کردند. مستقر شدن توی بیرون شهر بیشترین امنیت رو برای آنها داشت. جابه جایی سخت میشد ولی به زنده موندنشون می ارزید. کاتارها شوخی نداشتن.

از ماشین پیاده شده و منتظر موندن تا دستیارِ سوان وسایلشون رو از صندوق عقب ماشین بیرون بیاره.

سوان در ماشین را باز کرد و بدنش رو تا نیمه بیرون آورد. «از فردا کارتون رو با نظارت من شروع می کنید. راس ساعت پنج صبح میام دنبالتون بهتره دم در باشید. و درضمن...یکم کمتر به خودتون برسید! اینجا اسپانیا نیست و شماهم پیمینتوس د پادرون* نیستید.!»

و سرش رو پایین برد و در ماشین رو کوبید. پاش رو روی گاز گذاشت و به سرعت دور شد. چرخ هاش روی جادۀ خاکی خطی مستقیم به جا گذاشته بودند.

کاملا از تمدن جدا شده بودن. چند خونه توی اطرافشون که مطمئن بودن در اختیار ادارۀ مقدسات قرار داده شده و کسی اونجا زندگی نم کرد. به جز طبیعت زیباش هیچ چیز دیگه ای نداشت.

وسایلش رو از روی زمین برداشت و پشت سر چن وارد خونه شد. خونه ای دو طبقه که معماری هر طبقه از اون یکی کاملا متفاوت بود. نگاهش روی مجسمه های مسیح، مریم و حواریونی به محض ورود باهاشون مواجه شد، ثابت موند.

فکر میکرد حداقل کلیسا برای خونه هایی که معلوم نیست چندین سال یکبار ازشون استفاده بشه انقدر خرج کنه. ولی اشتباه میکرد! کلیسا همیشه ولخرج بود و چرا باید از خریدن مسجمه های به احتمال زیاد دست سازی که میتونه قدرت افراد داخل اون خونه رو به رخ تک تک ارواح اونجا کنه صرف نظر می‌کرد؟

وسایلش رو توی اولین اتاق نزدیک به راه پله گذاشت. تنها وسایل داخل اتاق یه تخت و یه کمد بود که انگار همون روز از موزه دزدیده شده بودن. با نشستن روی تخت حس میکرد قراره روی تاریخ دارز بکشه! و خوابیدن روی تاریخ فرانسه چیزی نبود که باب میلش باشه.

لباس هاش رو با تی شرت و شلوار خنکی عوض کرد. فرانسه از اسپانیا سردتر بود ولی اون موقع انقدر پرواز خستش کرده بود که ترجیح میداد سرما رو تحمل کنه ولی لباس گرم نپوشه.

کت وشلوارش رو توی کمد آویزون کرد. بعد از پدرش از چیزی که بیشتر تنفر رو داشت بهم ریختگی بود. بهم ریختگی و بی نظمی فکرش رو مختل میکرد. از همون بچگی هم توی جای شلوغ و بی نظم نمیتونست درس بخونه.

از اتاق بیرون رفت و مطمئن شد که درش رو بسته، به طبقۀ پایین رفت و وارد آشپزخونه شد. معدش تیر میکشید و اگه چیزی نمیخورد دردش به سرش میرسید. در یخچال رو باز کرد. خوشبختانه اداره اونقدر عقلش میرسید که یخچال رو براشون پر کنه وگرنه مجبور بودن یا با سوان تماس بگیرن یا چمن های بیرون خونه رو گاز بگیرن که بدون شک چن دومی رو انتخاب می‌کرد.

ساندویچ آماده ای رو برداشت و پشت میز چهار نفرۀ کوچیک وسط آشپزخونه نشست. همونطور که با یک دست ساندویچ رو گرفته و آرام لقمۀ داخل دهنش رو میجوید با دست دیگش مشغول چک کردن تماس هاش شد.

طبق انتظارش تماسی از طرف مادرش نبود. یکی دیگه از بی منطقی های کلیسا عدم امکان تماس والدین با بچه هاشون هنگام ماموریت بود. میخواست افرادش تمام تمرکزشون رو روی کارشون بذارن و فکر میکرد تماس های والدین این تمرکز رو خدشه دار می کنن.

با شندین صدای پای چن سرش رو بالا آورد و پرسید: «میخوای بخوابی؟»

چن همونطور که بدنش رو کش و قوس می‌داد وارد آشپزخونه شد. باوجود خسته بودن بدنش نمیتونست بخوابه. خواب کمتر از 4 ساعت براش فایده ای نداشت به جز اینکه باعث سوزش چشمهاش و تیرکشیدن سرش بشه.

خمیازه ای کوتاه کشید و یه ساندویچ مثل همون ساندویچ کای برداشت و رو به روش نشست. همونطور که گاز بزرگی به ساندویچش میزد با دهن پر گفت: «ساعت یک شبه! اگه الان بخوابم و ساعت چهار بیدارشم برای آماده شدن که نکنه یه وقت دیر حاضر شیم کلا میشه سه ساعت. کجامو میگیره دقیقا؟»

سرش رو تکون داد. خودش هم ترجیح میداد بعد از تموم شدن کارش خواب کاملی داشته باشه تا اینکه تیکه تیکه و توی زمان های مختلف چرت بزنه. لقمش رو قورت داد و پرسید: «باید کجا بریم؟»

ابروهای چن توی هم فرو رفتن. سرش رو پایین انداخت که به ساندویچش خیره شد: «یه زوج پیره توی منطقه ی ساحلیه جنوب. کنار بندر زندگی می‌کنن...»

گازی که تازه زده بود تو گلوش گیر کرد. خوابش رو هم نمیدید که مجبور باشد برای اولین کارش از یه زوج پیر بازجویی کنه. اداره بیش از حد بهشون سخت گرفته بود و نمیدونست میتونه تحملش کنه یا نه.

.

.

.

.

کت بلندش رو یکبار دیگه روی تنش درست کرد و نگاهی به ساعتش انداخت. جلوی در ورودی خونه منتظر سوان ایستاده بودن. از استرس اینکه دوباره همون برخورد اول پیش نیاد زودتر از موعد مشخص شده حاضر شده بودن. صدای چرخش چرخ های ماشین روی جادۀ خاکی تمرکزش رو بهم زد. 

سوان رو به روشون توقف کرد و شیشۀ ماشین رو پایین کشید. با صدای سرد و بیحالی گفت: «سوارشید وقت نداریم.»

و کای ترجیح داد بدون هیچ حرفی در ماشین رو باز کنه و بشینه.

بندر کاله خیلی ازشون فاصله نداشت. بعد از حدود سی دقیقه میتونستن بوی دریا رو حس کنن. ماشین هایی که جلو و عقبشون حرکت میکردن و وظیفشون محافظت از عوامل خارجی بود آزارش میداد. میدونست تمام اون کارها برای امنیت خودشونه ولی باز هم نمیتوست درک کنه.

اون بندر برای تمام افرادی که توی اون حوالی زندگی می کردن خطرناک بود، وبرای مامورهای تفتیش خطرناکتر. مردهای اون بندر حتی به خانواده های خودشون رحم نمیکردن. قاچاقچی های انسانی که از هر فرصتی استفاده میکردن تا به کشور ضربه بزنن و چه راهی بهتر از قتل یکی از مامورهای تفتیش عقاید کلیسای اسپانیا؟

با صدای سوان خط تفکراتش بهم ریخت: «توی کیف زیر صندلیتون دوتا عینک هست. بزنید چشمتون و آماده باشید . باور کنید آخرین چیزی که میخواید دیده شدن چهرتون توسط مافیای بندره!»

و به سرعت تو یه کوچه‌ی باریک پیچید.

جلوی در زنگ زده و زرد رنگی پاش رو روی ترمز کوبید. کای کمی به جلو پرت شد و بدون اینکه نگاهی به چن بندازه میتونست حدس بزنه که در حال بد و بیراه گفتن به سوانه.

مردد دستگیرۀ در ماشین رو کشید و پیاده شد. کتش رو مرتب و کرواتش رو سفت کرد. به طرف زنگ قدیمی در رفت. دوبار زنگ در رو پشت سر هم زد. مامورهای تفتیش اینطوری حضور خودشون رو اعلام می کردن و به افراد داخل خانه اجازۀ آماده شدن می‌دادن.

چن کنارش ایستاد. از جیب شلوارش کلید کوچکی رو بیرون آورد و وارد قفل در کرد. بعد از دو دور چرخوندن در با صدای "تق" کوچیکی باز شد.

نفسش رو حبس کرد. لرزش واضح دستش باعث میشد از خودش متنفر بشه. نباید توی اولین ماموریتش خراب میکرد. حتی اگه به قیمت خراب شدن حال خودش باشه. بعدا هم میتونست برای گناهایی که خدا هم نمیتونست چی هستن گریه کنه و بخشش بخواد.

در رو باز کرد و وارد شد. میدونست اولین کارشون به عنوان یه مامور توسط سوان ضبط میشه پس نباید هیچ رحمی از خودش نشون میداد. کوچکترین نشونه ای از دلسوزی باعث تنبیه شدنش و حتی برای مدتی از کارش بر کنار می شد. نگهداری شغلش به تار مویی بند بود و نمیتونست از دستش بده. نه اونجا و نه به اون صورت!

عینک رو از روی چشماش برداشت و اتاق کوچیکی رو که حکم خونه برای اون زوج پیر رو داشت از نظر گذروند.

فرش کهنه و پوسیده ای کل زمین اتاق رو پوشونده و لامپ کم سویی اونجا رو روشن میکرد. دیوارهاش نم داده و گچ نامرغوبشون ترک خورده بود. بدترین وضعیت ممکن برای کسایی که در اونجا زندگی میکردن. ولی کای اجازه نداشت کاری کنه.

گوشۀ دیوار پیرزنی درحال نخ کردن سوزن به رقت انگیز ترین شکل ممکن و کنارش ، همسرش با ترس به چن و کای نگاه میکرد.

با دیدن عدم تحرک چن چشماش رو بسته و به طرف پیرمرد رفت. شونش رو گرفت و با یک حرکت بالا کشید. فریاد پیرمردبلند شد. دو دست ش رو گرفت و پست سرش قرار داد. دستبندی رو از جیبش در آورده و دست های مرد رو بست. به طرف سونگری هلش داد و سعی کرد متنی که همیشه باید زمان دستگیری گفته میشد رو یادش بیاد: «شما به دلیل زیرپا گذاشتن قانون و حکم بلاعوض اسقف اعظم کشورتان توسط ماموران ادارۀ مقدس به سازمان تفتیش عقاید واگذار می‌شوید.»

بعد به طرف پیرزن که بی صدا و با چشم هایی گشاد شده نگاهشون میکرد رفت. حدس می زد پیرزن کرد باشه و تنها کاری که میتونه برای حفاظت از خودش انجام بده جیغ زدنه. به سرعت به سمتش رفت و قبل از اونکه پیرزن دهنش رو باز کند با دست جلوش رو گرفت.

پیرزن با تمام قدرت سعی در برداشتن اون دست کرد و تمام قدرتش مثل یه کودک پنج سالۀ درمانده به نظر میرسید.

به سرعت به پیرزن دستبند زده و با هل از اتاق بیرونش کرد. ماشین مشکی رنگی جلوی در منتظرشون بود.

پیرزن رو سوارماشین کرده و قبل از اینکه در ون بسته بشه نگاهی به داخلش انداخت. پیرمرد بیهوش روی یکی از صندلی ها افتاده و پیرزن آروم ناله می‌کرد.

از خودش متنفر بود.

نفسش رو حبس کرد و سرش رو چرخاوند. به طرف ماشین رفت و بدون نگاه به چهرۀ قرمز چن که کنار سوان نشسته بود. در ماشین رو باز و خودش رو تقریبا روی صندلی پرت کرد. سرش رو به پشتی صندلی تکیه داد و قبل از اونکه در ماشین رو کامل ببنده، سوان پاش رو روی پدال گاز گذاشت.

سرش رو به پشتی صندلی تکیه داد و چشماش رو بست. حواسش هنوز کامل سرجاش نبود. حسی که داشت... قابل توصیف نبود. بدنش کرخت شده و امکان داشت هر لحظه از حال بره. در اون لحظه تنها چیزی که میخوست برگشتن به خونه و خوابیدن بود.

صدای زنگ گوشی چن افکار درهمش رو به عقب پس زد. چشماش رو باز کرد و کنجکاو به دوستش خیره شد که چند بار برای فرد پشت گوشی سرش رو تکون داده و بعد اون رو به طرف سوان گرفت. چند ثانیه بعد درهم رفتن اخم های سوان رو دید. هرکسی که اون طرف خط بود، خبر خوبی نداشت.

سوان بعد گفتن یه " دریافت شد " کوتاه و سریع تماس رو قطع کرد. گوشی رو به طرف چن گرفته و همونطور که به رو به رو خیره شده بود گفت: «برنامه عوض شده. اول میریم سراغ اون خانوادۀ کره ای.»

دلش ریخت.

سفید شدن رنگ صورتش رو حس کرد. میدونست چن طوری برنامه ریزی کرده بود اون خانواده جز آخرین کسایی باشن که سراغشون میرن. اگه میشد همون لحظه در رو باز کرده و خودش رو پرت می کرد پایین. از همون لحظۀ نشانه گذاری فهمیده بود که دل این کار رو نداره. ولی دستیگیری یه فرد غیربومی؟ زیادی بود.

تا رسیدن به منطقه ای که آن خانواده ی مهاجر توش زندگی می کردن حرفی زده نشد. حتی چهرۀ سوان هم گرفته بود و هیچ اثری از آرامش توش دیده نمیشد. چن هم سعی میکرد با گوش دادن به مس گریگوریایی ای که از ماشین پخش میشد و زمزمه کردن باهاش استرسش رو پنهان کنه.

بعد از حدود دوساعت رانندگی بی وقفه محلۀ مورد نظر رو پیدا کردن. کاملا با اون بندر که هر لحظه ممکن بود توش کشته بشن فرق داشت. بیشتر شبیه یه تیکه از بهشت بود.

خارج از شهر بود و یکم به روستا شباهت داشت. چندین خونۀ کوچیک با فاصلۀ زیاد از همدیگه و بینشون مزرعه و درخت میوه. خانۀ ها کاملا به هم شبیه بودن، طوری که کای هیچ ایده ای نداشت خونۀ مورد نظرشون رو چطور میتونستند پیدا کنن. ولی انگار قبلا سوان یک بار راه رو رفته باشه، به محض رسیدن به یه دوراهی به راست پیچید و کمی بعد رو به روی هک خانۀ کلبه مانند توقف کرد.

ردیفی از گل ها تا جلوی در راهرویی ایجاد کرده و زمینش سنگ فرش شده بود. خونه ای با آجرهای قرمز و انبوه گل اطرافش!

پشت سرشون دو ون توقف کرد و دو مامور از هرکدوم پیاده شدن. سوان با دیدن مامورها به کای و چن اشاره کرد و خودش به سرعت پیاده شد. کای هم پشت سرش پایین پرید و کنارش ایستادن. سوان رو به مامورها گفت: «حرکت نکنید. خودمون کار رو بلدیم.»

سوان به طرف در رفت و با انگشت اشارش دو بار به در کوبید. چند ثانیه صبر کرد و بعد از باز شدن کامل در ، عقب رفت.

مرد میانسالی توی قاب در ظاهر شد و پشت سرش، زن و بچش. پسری نوجوان که حتی به سن قانونی هم نرسیده بود.

کای حبس شدن نفس سوان رو حس کرد. نمیخوست بیشتر از این به اون سه نفر خیره بشه. به مامورها اشاره کرده تا دستگیرشون کنن. با رسیدن مامورها سوان بلند گفت: «به اون بچه دست نزنید. فقط بزرگسال‌ها رو ببرید.»

به کای اشاره کرده که همراهیش کنه. به طرف پسر رفه و دستگاه مربع شکل مشکی رنگی از جیبش در اورد. آروم گفت: «بگیرش. باید هویتش رو ثبت کنم.»

کای پشت سر پسر ایستاد و شونه هاش رو گرفت. قدش زیادی از اون بچه بلندتر بود. موهای لخت و مشکی پسر صورتش رو پوشونده ولی پوست سفید و صافش از زیر تیشرتش هم مشخص بود. سرش رو چرخوند. نمیخوست به اون پسر توجه کنه. نباید...توجهی می‌کرد.

با شنیدن صدای " آخ" کوچکی ناخوداگاه دوباره به پسر خیره شد. سوان سوزن کوچیکی رو در شاهرگ گردن باریک پسر فرو کرد و یک قطره از خونش رو روی فرورفتگی دستگاه گذاشت.

بعد از چند ثانیه گفت: «دو کیونگسو. هفده سال و نه ماه. تو با ما به خوبگاه مقدس میای!»


End file.
